The Yo Yo Monologues
by XxLemurxX
Summary: A twisted romance between Harry and Ginny, turns Ginny into a woman posessed. Yet, she isn't something you can toy with. She is not a yoyo, and these are her monologues.


A/N: Just a little prologue, of something that came to me as I was listening to "Yo Yo" by Mandy Moore. This fic is going to be a little darker than I'm used to writing, but that should be good for me. I hope you enjoy!

Did I mention that I Ginny Weasley, am not a Yo-Yo? Yes, that's right folks whether or not you choose to believe it, I am not some red headed play thing, who exists there simply for your amusement. I know this might come as some shock to some of you, because I happen to be your favorite pass time, but really enough is enough. At one time, I was perfectly content being your scapegoat, your source of fun, I'm over that now. Really, I am. I am not the same little girl I've always been, I've seen more than you know, and I'm ready for the world now. I am not going to sit by and let you toy with my emotions any longer. I won't bend that way anymore, I won't bend, I won't break. I'm finally cutting the cord on us, no longer will you swing me up and down, continually like your simple plastic toy on a string, always returning willingly to your outstretched hand. I'm not that girl anymore.

At first, I was into whatever you were into. I understood, you wanted a girl at your beck and call. You wanted someone to understand you, to love you, to need you, to go away when you didn't want her anymore, to come back when you decided you needed some more. Who was I to deny you? You were Harry Potter, and I was just the girl who had been in love with you for all of her adolescence. You were offering me something I had been wanting for a very, _very_ long time: you. How could I refuse? How could I knowing that all you needed was someone to love you, someone to care about you. I had no way of knowing that you were just going to use me until you tired of me, only to come back for more, and repeat the process of hurt over again. You had me in the palm of your hand, and you knew it. I guess that's what hurts the most, you did all of these things so knowingly.

I bet you never expected things to turn out like this, did you? I certainly didn't. I never once imagined that I would be saying these things, but I'm saying them now, I'm saying them for once and for all. I'm not going to repeat myself, it's your fault you weren't listening in the first place. I don't have time for your stupidity any longer. I'm not that girl that forgives so easily anymore.

You always were so good at getting exactly what you wanted, with a flick of those emerald eyes of yours, and a swish of your unruly mane, you had the world in the palm of your hand. And then quickly after that spectacle you smiled, I've always thought that you could crumble entire civilizations with that smile of yours. One sparkle of pearly white teeth and lips, and entire nations would come to their knees.-- I know I did, well not just metaphorically either. Just one night is what you asked of me. Just one night to get your mind off of things. Just one night of passion, just one night of love, just one night of us. That's all you wanted. I knew that from the very beginning. That was my downfall, because at first I didn't mind at all. I told you, I would do anything to have you, you're what I had wanted for so long. So when one night turned into a week, and a week turned into a month, and a month turned into a string of late night visits, and secret rendevous. And then it ended, it ended so suddenly. You had met her, you had met someone you'd be willing to have an actual relationship with. Someone who you could have sex with, and actually tell people about it. That didn't hurt to badly or anything. But I stayed strong, I had faith that you would be back, you would be back when you needed more from me. You couldn't resist me, I'd like to think. You were my downfall, but I was yours, and deep down I knew that. I just knew you would be back.

So I waited, I waited for so long, and that's when I heard the news. You were getting married. "_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Harry Potter, and Ms. Hermione Granger_." That was a slap in the face. I guess I always realized that I would be invited to your wedding, were you ever to marry. I guess I just took it for granted that I always assumed that I would be the one you married in the first place. But you took that away from me. Just like you took Hermione away from me. How could I look her in the eye, when I knew very well that I was having an affair with her fiancé? How could our friendship survive, when I knew that I was breaking her heart every time I continued to see you? So, I made up excuses not to see her anymore, told her I just thought we were growing apart, and that I was too busy with my other friendships and work to be able to sustain our friendship any longer. She was crushed, and so was I. But I didn't care, because of you I was a woman possessed. You made it so easy for me to end things with you, dating my best friend seemed like a good enough excuse for me. Yet, I didn't do it, I was naive. I thought that what you and Hermione had would not last. I always, always thought that you would end up with me, and that's why I continued to see you, to be your one night stand over and over again.

I want to hate you, I want to hate you so badly. But I can't. I'll never be able to. But, I will get my revenge. I promise. I promise.

I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you read it, I promise that I will not update if you do not give me some feedback.


End file.
